Display defects occur in manufacturing of a display device. The display defects includes a point defect, a line defect, etc., wherein the line defect strongly influences user vision. However, the prior art cannot repair the display defects. Once the display defects are found, the display device will be voided, causing great waste, and increasing manufacturing costs.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a method of weakening line defects of a display device to solve problems existing in conventional technologies.